The present invention relates to a novel window structure which is especially useful for pets.
Pets, such as dogs, must often be confined to yards that are surrounded by picket fences and gates. Unfortunately, the pet is not able to see through such fences and gates which creates a certain anxiety in the animal. For example, dogs often attempt to climb out of the enclosure or to engage in excessive barking at strangers passing the enclosed yard. On the other hand, undesirable prowlers are often buoyed by the presence of a enclosed fence and gate in breaking and entering into a building adjacent the same.
Unfortunately, installing of a window or opening through segmented structure, such as a picket fence is very difficult to achieve, since the segments or pickets fall apart in the process. Thus, the fence, must often be temporarily braced or removed to a workshop to accomplish the same.
A window which may be successfully installed in place in a segmented fence or gate would be a notable advance in animal enclosures.